nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Virtual Console wishlist
Please list the games under their respective consoles. 23:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Nintendo Entertainment System *''Al Unser Jr Turbo Racing''- I swear this game is better than Pole Position *''Bomberman''- how has this not been released yet? *''Darkwing Duck''- Disney Afternoon fans would be pleased *''Dr. Mario''- how has this not been released yet? *''DuckTales''- Disney Afternoon *''Duck Hunt''- now that you have the Zapper, bring back the games designed for it *''Gumeshoe'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Mega Man 4'' *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Micro Machines'' *''Mother'' (Japan only) *''''Nazo no Murasamejō''/''Mysterious Murasame Castle'''' (Japan only) *''Rescue Rangers''- Disney Afternoon *''Tale Spin''- Disney Afternoon *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II''-the special moves in this game are awesome *''Tetris''- please solve the rights disputes *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Top Gun'' *''World Class Track Meet'' *''Gunsmoke'' *''Tin Pan Alley'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Aladdin'' - please do the Disney games *''EarthBound'' - DO IT ALREADY!!!! >:( *''Goof Troop'' - Disney Afternoon *''Magical Quest'' - Disney *''Mega Man 7'' - finish the Mega Man series *''Star Fox'' - I love Star Fox 64, Star Fox Assault, and Star Fox Command. I want the original NOW! *''Super Bomberman'' - please start this series *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''Super Mario Kart'' (I just replayed this a while back: still a classic) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (another classic that needs to be re-released) *''Super Star Wars'' - this game is cool *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' - the SNES tecmo games are cool *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' - SNES tecmo *''The Lion King'' - Disney *''Mario Paint'' - would work well with the Wii remote *''Kirby Super Star'' - Kirby's Dream Land 3 is too NES-ish. *''Tecmo Super Bowl II'' *''Tecmo Super Bowl III'' - Carolina, Jacksonville, and free agency. Booyah! *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - I'd love to have the SNES remake of Lost Levels *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''Super Off Road'' *''Super Off Road: the Baja'' Nintendo 64 *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Bomberman 64'' - why haven't you begun this franchise yet? *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - you can replace Conker with Dixie if you wish. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Why hasn't this big game been released yet? *''Dr. Mario 64'' - just so Dr. Mario fans can have their fun *''Mario Party'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Mario Party 2'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Mario Party 3'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Micro Machines V3'' - I love Micros and would love this game! *''Ogre Battle 64'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' *''007 GoldenEye'' - one of the most popular N64 games ever *Mortal Kombat 4 Sega Genesis *''Batman Returns'' - I'm more of an arcade superhero type *''Bonkers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Gargoyles'' - Disney Afternoon *''Micro Machines: Turbo Tournament'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' - I'm sure everyone will appreciate it *''Spider-Man and Venom'' - arcade superheros *''Superman'' - arcade superheros *''Tecmo Super Hockey'' - I love the baseball, basketball, and football ones *''X-Men'' - arcade superheros *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat 3 Sega Saturn *''Sonic R''- I know it's very complex, but it'd be nice to at least have it to download. *''Virtua Fighter 2''- Again, I know it's complex, but it was the breakthrough game for 3D fighters. Sega Master System *Columns- for the beautiful music mostly *Ecco the Dolphin- the Genesis version omitted the cool "SeeeeeeeeeGAaaaaaaaaaaaa". *Castle of Illusion *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball- I miss this game Category:Watercooler